


at least i look cool

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Fights, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Language of Flowers, Love/Hate, M/M, Regret, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Retourner chez le fleuriste. Ne plus avoir rien à se dire. Attendre, attendre encore que Charles parle.Une tentative de suicide putain.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly & Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: love is a seduction game, [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Kudos: 7





	at least i look cool

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [doing things I never do (and it's all for show)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575855) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Pierre rend visite à Charles à l'hôpital.

Il n'a jamais voulu remettre les pieds chez ce fleuriste. Pour tout ce que ça a représenté. Il passe la porte avec un soupir, Daniil a semblé réticent à le suivre. Est-ce qu'ils ont quelque chose tous les deux ? Est-ce que ce quelque chose a une signification ? Il ne pense pas.

Il parcoure la boutique lentement, observe les fleurs. Une lui tape particulièrement dans l'œil. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vue. Alors il s'approche du comptoir.

C'est seulement là qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas le garçon de d'habitude qui se tient là, peut-être Valtteri s'il se souvient bien de ce que son ami lui a dit, mais un homme plus âgé aux yeux bleus.

— Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

— Oui j'aimerais un bouquet. De tamaris s'il vous plaît.

Le vendeur fredonne en réponse. Il observe les mouvements faits avec délicatesse. C'est à la fois semblable et différent à ceux de Valtteri.

Daniil le rejoint finalement et de l'inquiétude teinte ses traits, c'est assez rare. De ce qu'il peut dire de son camarade c'est qu'il assez détaché de tout, rien ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre, il pense au-delà. Pas même l'amour. Il ne l'a jamais compris. Mais ça, cet émoi, c'est nouveau.

— Voilà.

Il paie sa commande, remercie le boutiquier. Il est proche de la porte et ils sont prêts à partir quand le russe à ses côtés s'arrête, prenant une grande inspiration.

— Est-ce que ... euh ... Val va bien ?

— Il a dit qu'il prenait une pause par rapport au travail, il sera probablement de retour dans quelques temps. Vous vouliez le voir ?

— Non, non, merci. Au revoir.

L'empressement visible, il a du mal à suivre l'autre étudiant. Il agrippe un peu plus fort ses fleurs – protection – avant de rattraper les grandes enjambées de ce fuyant.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

— Non. Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Tu avais dit que tu sortais de toute cette histoire.

Daniil attrape une cigarette d'une main tremblante et quand il tente de l'allumer, Pierre s'en saisit et la jette à terre. Mauvaise habitude qu'il a tendance à reprendre quand il est trop sous pression, ils se connaissent bien.

— Ne change pas de sujet. Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu le sais bien.

— Ah oui ? Il te fera du mal de nouveau, tu en es conscient et pourtant tu continues-

— Toi c'est ton foutu caractère ! Tu es responsable de tes propres actions, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu te fous de tout, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois être inquiet pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Quelque chose au fond de lui qui pèse. Cette attitude nonchalante qui l'insupporte. Bordel. Il prend une grande bouffée d'air, laissant la sensation parcourir son corps.

— Putain. Est-ce que tu sais même ce que Charles a fait ? J'en ai tellement marre. Toi, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Tu me feras la leçon après.

Aller à l'hôpital dans une solitude apparente sans attendre une réponse. Il veut faire ce dont il a envie, il est si contradictoire. À vouloir s'éloigner, à vouloir revenir. Il n'a plus envie de se battre et il n'a plus envie d'avoir mal.

Mais, apparemment, s'il ne s'occupe pas de Charles, ce dernier tombe en morceaux.

Il pose ses tamaris dans le vase qu'il a pris soin de laisser dans la chambre. Fleurs, une trop longue tradition.

Les premiers jours, le monégasque lui a tout refusé, jusqu'à la moindre visite. Sûrement sa fierté qui a parlé pour lui, encore une fois. Il n'en dira rien, habitué.

Maintenant ... ça va mieux d'une certaine façon. Le peu qu'il le voit éveillé. Ils ne parlent pas, il attend toujours que son ami d'enfance commence la conversation, lui dise n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est ouvert les bras jusqu'à l'inconscience bon sang, mais ça n'arrive pas.

Cette fois, les iris verts du blessé se figent sur les fleurs, comme si elles évoquaient quelque chose en lui. Il aimerait savoir. Il aimerait pouvoir comprendre chacune des pensées qui le traverse.

— Je me souviens de ça.

Une voix graveleuse, abîmée.

— Protection ? je n'en ai pas besoin, Pierre. Pas moi, toi. Je suis dangereux. Surtout pour toi, d'une certaine manière.

Le silence brisé, c'est comme un torrent qui jaillit. Pas une fois Charles ne lève les yeux pour le regarder mais il parle. Il parle et il devrait s'en contenter.

— Fleurs ... j'ai tout compris. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu n'as pas à rester là. Tu devrais partir, tu devrais me laisser. Comme tout le monde avant toi, comme Daniel l'a fait.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Un sursaut parcoure le corps de l'étudiant en médecine qui passe une main dans ses cheveux, affichant un sourire tremblant qui s'écroule bien trop vite. Yeux humides.

— Ce n'est pas ... ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de ce que je veux pas vrai ? Je veux dire que tu, tu es libre. Je ne suis pas ... merde.

Il observe son compagnon qui balbutie, trébuche sur ses mots. Il ne veut pas de voies détournées, il veut juste la vérité. Il se sent fatigué de tout ça.

— Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferais. Mais tu dois le dire.

Le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans ses mains, inspirant et expirant fortement. Il voit clairement les bandages, bon dieu les bandages, qui enveloppent les trois-quart de ses bras. Il a du mal à réaliser encore.

Quel genre de choc assez grand cela peut-il être que de trouver son meilleur ami étendu dans l'entrée de son appartement au milieu de cadres et d'éclats de verre, serrant contre lui une ipomée bleue, la dernière fleur qu'il lui ait offerte, entouré de rouge.

Il se mord la lèvre et quand il y repense, il sent son estomac se contracter. Rien ne change en lui. L'amour est toujours là, malgré tout.

— Je veux que tu restes. Bien sûr, comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le vouloir ? Tu es le seul qui ait jamais été toujours là pour moi. Mais est-ce que j'en ai seulement le droit ?

Un tel égoïsme, vraiment. Lui renvoyer toujours la balle, lui donner l'impression qu'il peut choisir. Peut-il vraiment choisir ?

— Charlie. Ce n'est pas la question. Si la prochaine fois que je pars, je ne reviens pas ou reviens trop tard, dans quel état est-ce que je vais te trouver ?

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'ai été imprudent.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

Cette fois leurs regards se rencontrent, il voit de la fureur briller dans celui du garçon qui lui fait face.

— Je n'ai aucun problème.

Charles baisse ensuite les yeux, presque honteux, sa phrase peine à quitter le bout de ses, jolies mais abîmées, lèvres desquelles naissent un sourire tordu, brisé.

— Je suis le problème.

Pierre ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il a perdu ses mots. Il voit tout ce à travers quoi ils sont passés. Et soudainement, il a plus peur de ce que pourrait devenir son ami.

Rien, pas même leurs bouches qui se rejoignent et le doux soupir qui s'échappe de son conjoint, ne pourrait le rassurer à ce propos.

**Author's Note:**

> peut-être que c'est tout ce que je peux écrire à leur propos ici. L'incertitude, le désarroi, on n'est pas toujours laissés avec une réponse certaine et définie, la vie peut basculer à tout moment après tout. Juste un jour où on croit que tout va bien et ce peut être l'inverse. Ce ship-ci incarne un peu cette idée. J'espère que cette partie vous a plus.


End file.
